1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept generally relates to providing a portable electronic device, and more particularly, to providing a portable electronic device that includes a display unit that pivots about a main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a portable electronic device that includes a main body and a display unit, like a laptop computer, the display unit is generally installed to pivot about the main body and configured to be disposed at various angles with respect to the main body.
The display unit of the portable electronic device is connected to the main body through at least one hinge to pivot about the main body. In this case, a general hinge does not smoothly connect the display unit to the main body. This may detract from the external appearance and utility of the portable electronic device.